L'Embrasement Cristallisé
by Glaci-chan
Summary: Avant de devenir un shinigami, Toshiro était un gamin du Rukongai... Mais avant, encore, il était un petit garçon, humain & vivant.
1. La vie

_**Titre :** L'Embrasement Cristallisé_

_**Auteur :** Glacia_

_**Raiting :** T_

_**Genres :** None x)_

_**Personnages :** Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Diclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, si ce n'est ceux qui vous sont inconnus et que j'ai purement inventés pour cette fiction._

_**Résumé :** Avant de devenir un shinigami, Toshiro était un gamin du Rukongai... Mais avant, encore, il était un petit garçon, humain & vivant._

_**Notes :** Tout ce qui est de la vie humaine, ainsi que la mort, de Toshiro n'est que pure invention !_

_Aussi, et si vous êtes curieux, je mettrai en tant que quatrième chapitre les explications diverses et variés de cette histoire. En effet, tout n'est pas choisit au hasard !_

* * *

**L'Embrasement Cristallisé**

_**Chapitre 1 :**__** La vie**_

Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel de ténèbres tandis que les flocons dansaient dans l'atmosphère silencieuse. Une couche de neige se formait à l'extérieur, dans le froid de ce mois de décembre, alors que la chaleur enveloppait les habitacles luxueux.

C'était une belle ville dirigée par une famille puissante et riche. Personne en ce lieu n'avait à envier quoi que ce soit à son voisin, car tous étaient à peu près égaux, et donc heureux.

Dans la plus grande des demeures, celle-ci surplombant toutes les autres du haut de son escalier vétuste, tous s'animaient. Il était tard, mais l'activité était au rendez-vous… Tous se pressaient à obéir aux ordres donnés par tels ou tels individus, comblant le silence que l'hiver glacial avait tendance à instaurer. Dans une salle, néanmoins, ce calme ordinaire était couvert de gémissements, respirations saccadées, mais aussi de cris… De doux cris, délicats et puissants à la fois, s'extirpant avec aise du petit corps frêle.

L'animation s'estompa. Tous se calmèrent, et seuls deux êtres restaient dans la chambre, l'un contre l'autre.

Il y avait cette femme, belle et frêle. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et plutôt fine, ses formes peu marquées. Sa peau claire offrait à son visage aux doux traits, un effet angélique, tandis qu'elle s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses iris gris, et ses longs cheveux d'un bleu pastel. Elle avait un doux regard, maternel et tendre, rivé sur ce petit être.

Contre elle, dans ses bras, le nourrisson observait. Il touchait, curieux, cette peau douce couvrant les entrailles de part lesquelles il venait. Il était tout aussi frêle et angélique que sa mère, de quoi attendrir la plus atroce des brutes. De fins cheveux immaculés cachaient son crâne, tandis que deux grandes turquoises ornaient son adorable frimousse.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans ce silence reposant, cette intimité. C'était leur première rencontre en chair et en os, en face à face. Elle était tout aussi émerveillée que le nouveau né qui, petit à petit, sombra dans le sommeil. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle l'admirait et le contemplait.

_« Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, Toshiro… »_

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

- Hitsugaya-san ! cria une jeune femme, mais où êtes-vous encore caché ?!

Hitsugaya-san par-ci, Hitsugaya-san par-là… Il n'y avait pas une journée sans laquelle on entendait cette pauvre femme appeler ce nom. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant. Le dit Hitsugaya était un enfant tout à fait obéissant et sérieux… Hormis quand il s'agissait d'apprendre à danser…

Sa longue tresse brune flottant dans les airs, le professeur courrait dans les couloirs de la bâtisse en direction du jardin. Son élève lui avait filé entre les doigts, mais il allait toujours au même endroit. Ses pas résonnèrent contre le bois, alertant les autres occupants qui, amusés, la regardèrent passer. S'il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne cours après le jeune garçon, il n'y avait pas non plus une journée sans que tous ne rigolent un bon coup de cette course poursuite endiablée.

Alors qu'elle arrivait, essoufflée, au jardin, elle croisa le regard glacial du gamin. Il était perché sur un arbre, toujours le même, et la dévisageait d'un œil mauvais. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie de la rejoindre…

- Hitsugaya-san, formula-t-elle entre deux souffles, cessez de faire votre tête de mule et venez à votre cours !

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard trahit sa pensée : Hors de question.

En un bond agile, la tête immaculée tout juste plus haute que trois pommes entassées s'éclipsa. La brune resta interdite un moment : Il venait de sauter de son perchoir et était en train de prendre la poudre d'escampette vers la forêt voisine…

- Hitsugaya-san ! rugit-elle en réalisant se qu'il se passait.

Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme accouru à sa suite en de grandes enjambées. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse faire la loi, et donc qu'il sèche ainsi son cours ! …même s'il y parvenait les trois quart du temps, en partie pour aller jouer au foot avec les autres gamins de la ville…

Toshiro Hitsugaya était né environ cinq années plus tôt. C'était un enfant précoce, et de caractère : Lorsqu'il décidait quelque chose, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et gare à celui qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Loin d'être un enfant agréable aux yeux de beaucoup, de part sa froideur naturelle, il n'en restait pas moins un garçonnet attaché à sa mère. Elle était la seule capable de le faire céder, tout comme elle était l'unique à connaître sa fragilité. Il y avait entre eux une osmose que seuls quelques parents ont avec leur progéniture. Cette fusion même qui les empêchent de paraître autrement qu'attendrissants.

Cette mère et son fils étaient très probablement les plus touchants de toute la région, si ce n'est même plus. Sûrement était-ce du à l'absence du patriarche ? Qui sait, eux même n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, et ne s'en occupaient que peu. Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, et vivaient bien ainsi.

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

Le ciel orangé de la fin d'après-midi était visible de part la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, lieu reposant, agréable et apaisant. C'était une grande salle composée d'innombrables étagères, d'un bureau, mais aussi de fauteuil. La décoration n'y était pas excessive : Seule une immense sculpture de dragon ornait l'un des murs, comme dans beaucoup de pièce, tout comme quelques plantes se trouvant ça et là.

Après avoir fait vivre des misères à son professeur, Toshiro avait l'habitude de rejoindre sa mère dans cette pièce. Elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, dégustant des pastèques tout en dévorant des livres que le gamin ne comprenait généralement pas. Toutefois, cette incompréhension ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, cela avait tendance à éveiller sa curiosité, car il aimait les explications de sa mère, tout comme il adorait connaitre sa vision des choses. C'était une femme cultivée et passionnée, qui excellait dans la transmission quelle qu'elle soit.

Ainsi donc, le jeune garçon s'installa près de sa mère. Il s'empara d'une généreuse tranche de fruit alors que son parent l'observait d'un œil espiègle.

- Tu as encore fait des misères à Tsuki, cette après-midi ? s'enquit avec douceur et amusement la mélodieuse voix maternelle.

- Elle voulait encore me faire danser avec une inconnue, répliqua le garçonnet.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas danser, n'est-ce pas, Shiro ?

Sans répondre, le gamin détourna les yeux, évitant soigneusement le regard pétillant de sa mère. Elle rit en observant ce geste.

- C'est pourtant utile de savoir danser.

Un grognement comme de mépris s'extirpa de son vis-à-vis. Une nouvelle fois égayée, elle s'approcha et enlaça avec douceur le petit corps. Elle l'attira contre elle et caressa sa douce chevelure immaculée tout en plongeant son visage dans les mèches indisciplinées qu'elle huma avec délice. Toshiro ne broncha pas. Il se laissa même aller dans les bras fins et protecteurs, sa joue s'appuyant contre sa poitrine.

Il aimait être contre sa mère. Malgré son apparence, elle dégageait cette force qui offrait à son enfant l'impression d'être éternellement en sécurité près d'elle. C'était agréable… Reposant…


	2. La mort

_Je suis vraiment heureuse, et avant tout soulagée, que cette fiction plaise ! Je l'ai écrite dans le but de satisfaire les fans de Toshiro, moi comprise, mais… J'avais tout de même peur de mal avoir imaginé son passé, et donc de me faire huer XD_

_Enfin ! Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis bien contente =)_

_Ce chapitre qui suit est, comme son nom l'indique, pas très jojo… Je tiens donc à vous le dire, juste au cas où, n'allez pas le lire si vous n'êtes pas super au top au risque de l'être encore moins ! (Enfin, ça dépend des personnes, mais juste au cas où : Vous êtes prévenus !)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant ne toujours pas vous décevoir 3_

**_PS :_**_ J'ai un joli problème qui refuse de me faire ajouter des docs & donc de poursuivre mes fictions… Bon, j'ai trouvé une astuce pour tout de même publier mes chapitres, mais vous ne sauriez pas ce que je dois faire ? TT_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : La mort_**

Les ténèbres de la nuit propagées autour de l'enfant s'illuminaient de par la braise à proximité. Il était étalé au sol, son corps entier engourdi. Il sentait la terre contre lui, ainsi qu'un liquide chaud dans lequel ses mains baignaient. Il avait froid, mais il faisait chaud. Il se sentait oppressé, comme si l'oxygène s'était raréfié. Ses paupières était lourdes comme jamais, mais il tentait avec peine de les garder ouvertes.

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Il entendait le bruit de ses pas allant en s'amplifiant. Il tenta alors de bouger, mais une vive douleur s'imposa à son estomac…

Une masse s'écrasa au sol, telle un être humain que l'on venait de jeter.

Les pas continuèrent à s'approcher, et enfin, Toshiro vit les pieds de l'individu dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier se baissa tout juste et l'attrapa par le col, le relevant d'un mouvement aisé avant de le projeter un peu plus loin. Son dos rencontra en un coup brutal une masse solide, intensifiant sa douleur à l'estomac tout en en créant une autre à son dos. Il ne parvint pas à hurler. Cet impact lui coupa le souffle, tandis qu'une désagréable chaleur glissa le long de son ventre.

L'individu s'éloigna tout juste. Il s'empara de quelqu'un d'autre, et rit… Un rire glacial, effroyable, insupportable. La personne entre ses mains le suppliait d'une voix faible, et tentait de se débattre.

Sa voix était si belle… Mélodieuse, douce, et atrocement familière aux oreilles du jeune garçon. Son cœur s'accéléra, palpitant à tout rompre, et son regard parvint à se relever : Tout était détruit, brûlé. Autours de lui, la maison flambait et les cadavres gisaient de partout, ensanglantés. Face à lui, un inconnu grand et puissant se dressait, couvert d'un long manteau à capuche. De sa poigne de fer, il enserrait le cou d'une jeune femme… Ses longs cheveux pastels tâchés de carmin, sa délicate peau claire couverte de bleus, et ses opales apeurées…

Les palpitations s'accentuèrent dans sa poitrine à tel point que son cœur lui donna l'impression de lâcher à chaque battement. Il eut le souffle saccadé. Des torrents de sueur perlèrent le long de son corps, le brûlant par moment. Son estomac se resserra. Son corps trembla comme une feuille morte, bouillit et gela à la fois.

La lune apparut alors de derrière les rideaux de nuages. Le gamin vit trouble, mais parvint à distinguer le sourire qu'affichait cet inconnu… Un horrible sourire, inspirant effroi et folie. Face à elle, la victime pleurait, tremblait, et suppliait d'une voix tout juste audible. C'était absurde… Insensé… ! Le meurtrier changea alors d'expression, paraissant un peu plus atteint, arrachant des hurlements perçants et effrayés de la bouche l'innocente.

Toshiro se sentit perdre en cet instant. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il comprenait plus, ce n'était pas lui, et il n'était pas réellement là… Il paniqua, hurla, supplia à son tour. Les yeux menaçants se rivèrent alors sur lui mais… Tout se teinta de rouge.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira un peu plus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il envoya paître la dépouille de l'innocente, et s'approcha du gamin. Ce dernier était vide, bien que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait peur, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel… Il devait rêver, et espérait que bientôt, tout ceci allait prendre fin…

_« Sayonara, gamin »_

Le rire effroyable résonna dans ses tympans. Ses multiples douleurs s'intensifièrent. Son souffle se fit court. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendre plus rien. Il avait froid, et brûlait en même temps… Il se courba, tête baissée. Cette liqueur coulant contre son ventre s'était accrue, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait mal, mais ne réalisait rien.

Alors que son corps s'étalait à nouveau contre la terre asséchée de la saison estivale, le meurtrier s'en alla, ses éclats de voix résonnant dans l'atmosphère. Le vent les porta et, peu à peu, les dissipa… Le silence s'imposa dans le jardin anéanti. Seuls persistaient les crépitements de la braise emportant les souvenirs...

Toshiro ne bougeait pas. Ses turquoises observaient les flammes dansantes et, bien plus encore, le corps sans vie dans son champ de vision. Ce si beau corps, délicat et chaleureux, de part lequel il venait, gisait contre le sol dans un bain de sang. Sa peau claire était couverte de blessures, ses longs cheveux bleus s'éparpillant ça et là près d'elle. Ses opales éteintes, quant à elle, restaient grandes ouvertes, bordées de larmes, et rivées sur l'enfant…

Sa vision se troubla alors. Ses paupières se fermèrent petit à petit, tandis que l'air cessait de l'alimenter.

Enfin, le noir se propagea. Noir engendrant un déluge dont personne dans la ville ne réchappa…


	3. La renaissance

_Hé oui, le chapitre précédent était bien triste... Mais je ne me voyais pas écrire une mort toute douce, surtout si on s'imagine l'époque à laquelle Toshiro est mort (il a tout de même plus de cent ans). Toutefois, je suis bien contente que cette histoire plaise =)_

_Je me suis efforcée de suivre un rythme, postant chaque chapitre (bon il n'y en avait pas beaucoup non plus) tous les dimanches. Je vous l'avoue : Je suis fière de moi ! Même ce chapitre ci-dessous, qui avait été commencé, n'a été finit qu'aujourd'hui pour vos petits yeux ! =D_

Enfin bref... Il s'agit donc du dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui, j'espère, vous aura bien plu ! Il y aura un autre "chapitre" après celui-ci, mais il ne s'agira que d'un annexe dans lequel j'expliquerai mes diverses idées et autres détails à savoir, selon moi ^^

Ainsi donc, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant toujours vous satisfaiiiiiire~

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** La renaissance**_

Pleurant des larmes gelées, le ciel d'ordinaire azuré était, à ce jour, gris, couvert d'un épais rideau nuageux. Il laissait s'échapper de multiples flocons, inondant toutes surfaces d'un blanc immaculé et aveuglant. La brise était légère. Pas assez puissante pour frigorifier, mais suffisante pour faire danser les masses légères et refroidir. Tous étaient de sortie, individus et animaux compris.

Au matin de cette journée vierge, l'animation et le calme se mêlèrent. Il y avait la surprise et l'excitation d'une pareille nouveauté, mais aussi la peur et l'effroi… Si ce phénomène ne s'était pas produit auparavant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était dangereux ? C'était une probabilité après tout puisque ce froid ambiant blessait. C'était beau, bien entendu, mais trop différent d'ordinaire…

A l'orée d'une forêt, aux abords de divers habitacles regroupés, l'étendue herbeuse était blanche. Elle avait, déposée sur son espace végétal, des couches de neige superposées. La surface immaculée était impeccable, dépourvu de défaut. Il n'y avait que ce creux formé par cette masse, cette dépouille. Elle était là, étendue dans la neige, inerte. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas…

Tout était brumeux pour cet être. De ses yeux tout juste visibles derrières ses paupières, il tentait de distinguer, inconsciemment, le paysage face à lui. Ses fines lèvres décolorées laissaient s'échapper de minces filets de vapeur, sa respiration saccadée, douloureuse, et faible à la fois. Il ne sentait rien, si ce n'était cette brûlure concentrée à son ventre.

Le vent glissait dans sa chevelure aussi blanche que le paysage, tandis son corps pâli par la froideur de la météo semblait frémir. Il devait avoir froid, mais il n'en savait rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Juste cette brûlure, ce déchirement à son cœur, et torture dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste cette envie d'hurler et de pleurer l'envahissant, sans qu'il n'en comprenne rien. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Tout était noir… Tout…

Sa vue, toujours aussi trouble, se concentra alors sur une forme à l'approche. Elle avançait, tout d'abord tranquillement, puis se précipita vers lui.

_« Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ? »_

C'était une belle voix. Douce, chaleureuse, réconfortante, et inquiète… Sa propriétaire s'empara des épaules du corps et le tourna. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri horrifié. La brûlure s'intensifia et, sans pouvoir résister, le nouvel arrivant de ce monde perdit conscience.

* * *

Des traits de chaleur caressaient la joue hâlée du corps chétif et endormi. Ses oreilles se tendirent d'elles-mêmes afin de distinguer les chants d'oiseaux à proximité. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme jamais par le passé et, avec bien des peines, il tenta de les ouvrir tandis qu'il obligeait son corps à faire un semblant de mouvement pour le tourner vers ces chants mélodieux. Son visage tout entier s'enveloppa de chaleur alors qu'une délicate brise s'immisçait dans sa chevelure immaculée. C'était agréable que de sentir pareille union entre chaleur et fraicheur.

Doucement, alors qu'il tentait d'inspirer à plein poumons, il entrouvrit ses turquoises, s'aveuglant quelque peu. L'une de ses mains bougea instinctivement et protégea sa vue des rayons agressifs. Petit à petit, enfin, sa vision s'habitua et se stabilisa. Face à lui, encastré dans un mur gris, une petite fenêtre était ouverte. Celle-ci offrait pour paysage le ciel azuré, tout juste dissimulé derrière quelques arbres, et sans nuages.

La température était vraiment douce, délicieuse, offrant une émergence délicate au garçonnet allongé et précédemment endormi. Mais malgré son état de bien être, quelque chose le dérangeait. Un sentiment désagréable pesait sur son cœur… Un malaise inexplicable face à toute cette beauté, cette sérénité.

Un bruit sourd retenti alors. Le gamin bougea faiblement le visage, interpellé, dans l'espoir de voir de quoi il s'agissait : Une porte venait de s'ouvrir et laissait paraître une enfant brune. Elle entra tranquillement dans la pièce, un panier rempli de quelques fruits au bras. Elle le déposa au sol tandis qu'elle allait refermer la porte, mais se stoppa en remarquant les turquoises posées sur elle. Ses grands yeux noirs rencontrèrent le regard de son vis-à-vis et s'écarquillèrent instantanément, s'animant d'une lueur indescriptible. Ses iris étaient implantées dans un visage angélique et inoffensif, clair, qui s'illumina lui aussi en croisant les pupilles troublées.

Prestement, elle rouvrit l'entrée…

_« Grand-mère ! Grand-mère ! Il est réveillé ! »_


	4. Annexe : Les explications de l'auteur

_**Annexes :**__** Les explications de l'auteur**_

Commençons par le commencement : Pourquoi créer pareil « chapitre » ?

En vérité, je pourrais ne pas le faire. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, qui sait les détails que vous pourriez louper ?! Car oui, cette fiction, certes courte, n'en est pas moins recherchée. Il faut la lire avec attention pour ne rien manquer et, qui sait, l'apprécier un peu plus !

Aussi, je tiens à dire que j'ai crée cette fiction dans le but de satisfaire les fans de Toshiro, moi comprise. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas confondre les choses… Je l'ai créé pour satisfaire les fans et leurs curiosités sur le passé de ce personnage, certes. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins une histoire sortie de mon imagination. Ainsi, elle ne peut plaire, et donc satisfaire, à tout le monde !

Je voulais raconter passé de Toshiro, oui. Mais avant tout, je voulais le rendre crédible. Pour faire simple : Raconter son passé comme il pourrait l'être réellement, dans le manga.

C'est pour cette raison que la fiction est à lire avec attention. J'y ai mis quelques détails aux apparences futiles et pourtant liées au manga.

(Notez tout de même qu'il ne semble pas se rappeler de sa vie en tant qu'humain, comme beaucoup, dans le manga. J'ai donc pris le grand soin de faire de même dans ma fiction ;P)

Ainsi donc, démarrons les explications…

_**Le titre :**_

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser : Non, je n'ai pas choisis ce titre au hasard. (Merci d'ailleurs à Eikaow qui m'a aidé 3)

_**- L'Embrasement :**_ Il s'agit en premier lieu d'une référence à sa mort. En effet, entouré de flamme, la maison brûlant, emportant chaque souvenirs… C'est une sorte de marque vive ébranlant son cœur. De même, c'est en ce décor que décède l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde : Sa mère.

Mais ce n'est pas tout : Le feu est facilement identifié par le rouge, couleur tout aussi catégorisé par l'amour, la passion. C'est ainsi un lien rappelant la relation qu'entretiennent Toshiro et sa mère.

Aussi, les flammes en elles-mêmes, le feu… Il s'agit d'une image pour la chaleur et, plus précisément, la chaleur maternelle.

Pour finir, et la référence la complexe, l'embrasement est de l'ordre du feu. Le feu peut aussi être un lien envers un trait de caractère, à savoir l'empressement, l'impatience : « Quelqu'un qui s'enflamme », qui fonce dans le tas, qui s'emporte, en quelque sorte. J'ai donc usé de ce mot pour rappeler la folie, inconsciente, qui prend Toshiro à la fin du chapitre deux. En effet, anéanti par la mort de sa mère, il s'emporte et ne se contrôle plus alors que lui-même meurt.

**_- Cristallisé :_** La première idée que l'on se fait de ce mot n'est autre que le pouvoir de Toshiro. Il y a de ça, en effet, mais pas seulement encore une fois !

La deuxième signification à ce mot n'est autre que la cristallisation, le souvenir gelé, marqué à jamais en lui. Je parle là, en l'occurrence, de sa mort. Même s'il ne s'en rappel pas, cette mort est ancré en lui, tout comme cette dernière image : Celle de sa mère morte, pleurant en le regardant.

Et enfin, cristallisé vient de cristal. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le cristal à une couleur transparente, quelque peu grisé… Il s'agit ainsi d'une référence aux yeux de s a mère, ni plus ni moins !

_**Chapitre 1**_

**_- Le jour de sa naissance._**

Bon, ce détail n'est pas le plus significatif, mais tout de même. Dans le manga, on ne connait pas la véritable date de naissance de Toshiro. On la lui choisit comme votre meilleur ami pourrait vous sortir, un beau jour, « Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire ! »…

Ainsi donc, j'ai préféré ne dévoiler que le -presque- minimum. Je décris un hiver enneigé, en référence à son pouvoir et son apparence, et vais jusqu'à préciser qu'il s'agit du mois de décembre : Rien de plus !

_**- Les yeux de sa mère.**_

S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a toujours intrigué, c'est pourquoi Toshiro ne vire-t-il pas au quart de tour Rangiku, à sa visite nocturne ? Certes, elle lui explique rapidement le pourquoi de sa présence, tout comme il a dû être « touché » qu'elle prenne sa défense au magasin… Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien la virer…

Il s'agit là d'une question existentielle, mais c'est bien à cause d'elle que j'ai choisis cette couleur aux yeux maternels. Eh oui ! Ils sont une référence aux yeux de Rangiku, expliquant sa réaction plutôt « coopérative » à leur seconde rencontre.

**_- Le foot._**

Qui n'a jamais vu l'épisode pendant lequel Toshiro rencontre Karin et se joint à elle pour un match de foot ? Avouez tout de même qu'il est juste super doué… (On échange cette habilité quand il veut !)

Bref… Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué dans cet épisode, Toshiro aime le foot. Et c'est pour cette simple raison que je l'ai ajouté à ma fiction -car je ne l'imagine vraiment pas favoriser la danse au foot-

**_- Le couché de soleil._**

Dans ce même épisode que celui du foot, Toshiro avoue aimer voir le couché de soleil. On peut simplement se dire qu'il l'aime car il est pareil à la Soul Society, qui sait ?

Mais dans ma fiction, je dis que, lorsqu'il s'en va rejoindre sa mère à la bibliothèque, le soleil se couche… Je me suis donc permise d'imaginer que, peut être, il aimait couchés de soleil car ils lui rappelaient, toujours inconsciemment, ses moments intimes passés avec sa mère.

_**- Le dragon.**_

Une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque, seul avec sa mère, je précise que cette pièce a un mur sur lequel se trouve une sculpture de dragon. Celui-ci est une référence simple au pouvoir de notre cher décoloré. Ou plutôt, à son zanpakutô, celui-ci se matérialisant par un dragon de glace (je ne parle pas de son apparence humaine, bien entendu !)

**_- Les pastèques._**

Toujours dans cette même bibliothèque, je dis que la matriarche a toujours avec elle une assiette remplie d'énormes tranches de pastèques… Il est prouvé dans le manga, alors qu'on le montre avec Hinamori, que Toshiro aime les pastèques… Et pas à petite dose !

J'ai donc assimilé ce moment comme étant une imitation inconsciente de sa mère.

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**- L'été & le feu.**_

Lorsque nos chers personnages de Bleach s'en vont en vacances à la plage, Toshiro, lui, reste à l'abri du soleil et de la chaleur. Il avoue lui-même ne pas l'aimer. Bien sûr, ceci est en lien avec son pouvoir… Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il ce pouvoir alors ?! Hasard ? Oui, on pourrait s'arrêter à cela, mais pas quand on est moi.

C'est ainsi que germa mon idée de le faire mourir dans un décor de flamme, en plein été…

_**- Puéril.**_

Vous le savez tous : Toshiro déteste qu'on le prenne pour un gamin. Là encore, on pourrait s'arrêter au simple fait qu'il a une apparence d'enfant alors qu'il est franchement précoce… Mais je voulais chercher une raison plus profonde !

Je me suis donc mise à sa place : Déjà morte, pourquoi le fait que l'on m'appelle gamine m'énerverait autant ? Au-delà même du fait que l'on me doive le respect, que je ne sois précoce et d'apparence gamine… Ma recherche fut courte au finale, et je me suis dis que, si je venais à mourir et que l'on m'appelait gamine, cela m'énerverait au plus haut point.

Voici donc la raison que j'ai trouvé : Toshiro ne supporte pas qu'on l'appel gamin, car le meurtrier de sa mère, mais aussi le sien, l'a ainsi nommé.

Quels doux mots pour les derniers d'une vie !

_**- Le déluge.**_

Là, je suis pratiquement sûr que personne -ou très peu- n'a compris ce passage clôturant le chapitre 2 !

En vérité, quand je parle de déluge, je fais référence à un éveil inconscient des pouvoirs de Toshiro. Alors qu'il laisse s'échapper son dernier souffle, toute sa puissance se déchaîne, anéantissant toute la ville et ses occupants… Mais aussi son meurtrier !

Aussi, c'est une sorte de référence à son mental protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime, venant tout juste de voir sa mère, morte et en pleure…

_**Chapitre 3**_

**_- Evité._**

Toshiro, au Rukongai, était évité de tous (à peu de chose près). Les villageois en étaient effrayés, mais pourquoi donc ? En définitive, on ne nous l'explique jamais véritablement (ou tout du moins, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, personnellement). J'ai donc cherché, brassé diverses hypothèses s'éveillant dans mon esprit… Finalement, le fait qu'il dégage un reiatsu pouvant geler une salle me réapparu. Peut être était-ce réellement pour cela qu'il était évité ? Je n'en sais rien. La chose étant que c'est bien cette idée qui fit naitre la mienne.

A son arrivée au Rukongai, j'ai décidé de faire qu'il neigeait… Une première ! Ainsi donc, les habitants sont effrayés, notamment à son réveil. En effet, lorsqu'il s'éveil, la neige cesse de tomber, détail faisant comprendre aux villageois qu'il est l'auteur de ce phénomène météorologique : De quoi avoir les pétoches, non ?


End file.
